<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinky promise by Karls_idols</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075063">Pinky promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols'>Karls_idols</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Panic Attacks, i will be putting helpline numbers in here! Please use them!, please don’t read if youre sensitive to this, this isn’t a ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi has a panic attack, and Sakyo is there to support him.</p><p>This isn’t a ship, it’s more like father and son! Please don’t ship them, there’s literally 14 years between them. That’s nasty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinky promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>At the bottom of this I will be putting helpline numbers and places to go. If you feel suicidal/ depressed/ stressed please talk to someone. That’s what the helpline numbers are for! Or even a family member or friend. My Instagram and Twitter are also open if you want to just word vomit at me, I won’t even say anything if you don’t want me to! @Karls_idols.</p><p>Finally, I have struggled with panic attacks before. The way I described Taichi’s May not be how someone else experienced a panic attack. Everyone is different. Remember. You ARE NOT alone. YOU ARE NOT ALONE.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakyo could see that something was up with Taichi. It was obvious. He was restless and fidgety, and not in his normal way. </p><p>Fingers were being rubbed against one another, pulling and itching, picking at the skin around the nails, moving around one another shakily.</p><p>Maybe it was because they were the only two in the common room, but Sakyo seemed to notice this a lot more than usual. </p><p>Maybe because he was on the sofa facing Taichi who was sat at the table doing homwork, that he noticed it more. </p><p>“Taichi.” He barked, perhaps a little too loudly. “Y-Yes?!” He squeaked, jumping out of not just his skin but his soul too.</p><p>“Come here,” he said, placing his book down gently on the coffee table and patting the spot next to him.</p><p>Now, Sakyo wasn’t good at comfort. He knew that. It made him feel awkward and kind of frightened him. The only person he’d happily comfort no matter what was Izumi.</p><p>Taichi gently plopped down in front of him,  trying to face him, but instead looking down with pursed lips.</p><p>“Whats the matter, Taichi?” He asked, concern evident in his voice. He watched as Taichi’s body shook violently, and his breathing sounded BAD. Very bad.</p><p>Not only did it sound like he couldn’t breathe, it sounded like the breath he was getting, was being pumped through an extremely thin straw. </p><p>“Oi, breathe, breathe...” he said, pressing a hand to Taichi’s upper chest. His heart was beating erratically, faster and faster. The flush on Taichi’s face didn’t match the expression of fright that was painted on it.</p><p>On Taichi’s end, all he could feel was his hot tears streaming down his face, and all he could focus on was the pain in his throat. </p><p>It was like the muscles in his throat were teeth and they were clamped shut. It felt like they would never open again. It felt like the muscles were all trying to connect with one another and block off his airways. They were pulsing, trying to seal up his throat, just to suffocate him slowly.</p><p>The sweat running down his face didn’t match the chills he felt down his spine. The dryness of his lips didn’t match the wet cheeks. The Shaking of his body didn’t match the stillness he felt inside.</p><p>All he could do was choke out sobs and inhale as much air as he could, before coughing out another sob.</p><p>He felt dizzy, lightheaded. He was in a frenzy. He was going to be sick. Or was he going to faint? If he was sick he’d choke for sure, but if he fainted would he wake up again? He didn’t know. It was confusing. </p><p>During this time, he didn’t realise Sakyo get up and grab a fresh cold glass of water.</p><p>“Hey, Hey...” he heard Sakyo’s voice through the haze. “Grab my hand.” Taichi couldn’t bring himself to move a muscle.</p><p>Sakyo’s larger hand took his and held it. “Breathe with me. Slowly. In and out. You’re going to make yourself sick, or faint. Breathe.”</p><p>It took at least ten minutes for Taichi’s breathing to become somewhat normal again. Save for a few hiccups and miscellaneous sobs.</p><p>The muscles has relaxed in his throat, but the pain was still there. He managed to drink a bit of water, at least. </p><p>Once he’d taken a sip of water, he collapsed onto Sakyo’s chest. Still conscious, but too exhausted to do anything else.</p><p>Sakyo just wrapped his arms gently around Taichi and rubbed his back. “Care to tell me what’s wrong?” He asked, softening his voice as best he can.</p><p>“...school...” Taichi whispered quietly. Sakyo only nodded in understanding.</p><p>“Grades? Or something else?” </p><p>“Grades....lessons....popularity...” he huffed out. </p><p>“I see... I’ll find a way to sort it out.” Sakyo said.</p><p>“Really...?” Taichi asked weakly, looking up at Sakyo. </p><p>Sakyo held up his hand and locked their pinkies together, shaking it gently. “Promise.”</p><p>Taichi smiled. “It’s nice...to see you...being...soft for...haha...once...” he grinned.</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah.” Sakyo said, letting a small smirk appear on his face.</p><p>“Taichi.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You are NOT alone. Not now, not ever. “</p><p> </p><p>“You are NOT alone.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please search up these websites and charities! I’m only going to do two UK and Two US. Please, if you aren’t from these countries, look up websites and phone numbers that you can use for help! Parents, friends neighbours. Please talk to them! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. Don’t battle it alone. I tried. It killed me. I opened up, I’m learning to enjoy life. Don’t let anything destroy you. TALK TO PEOPLE. </p><p>For the UK</p><p>The Mental Health Foundation</p><p>Mind</p><p>MindInfoline: 0300 123 3393</p><p>mind.org.uk</p><p>Anxiety UK (formerly National Phobics Society)</p><p>Helpline: 03444 775 774</p><p>anxietyuk.org.uk</p><p>For The US</p><p>https://www.mentalhelp.net/anxiety/hotline/</p><p> </p><p>https://www.psychguides.com/guides/anxiety-hotline/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>